


Pardon

by Squarepeg72



Series: Haven's Challenge 2019 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Forgiveness, Ice Cream, Mistaken Identity, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 17:59:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19431193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Contacts really should be labeled better in her phone …





	Pardon

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hermione's Haven Bingo 2019  
> Square B3 - Mistaken Identity
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/47451352462/in/dateposted-public/)

Hermione: Of all the insufferable things  
Ron: Can I help you?  
Hermione: He may not survive the night  
Ron: Pardon?  
Hermione: That man is too much  
Ron: Who is this?  
Hermione: Please … no  
Ron: Are you okay?  
Hermione: Please tell me this is Ginny’s phone  
Ron: This is Ginny’s brother  
Hermione: Why do you have Ginny’s phone, George?  
Ron: This is not George and I do not have Ginny’s phone  
Hermione: Charlie?  
Ron: No  
Hermione: Percy?  
Ron: Try again  
Hermione: Please … no …   
Ron: I can’t help if you don’t tell me what is wrong  
Hermione: Ron?  
Ron: Yes … what’s going on Mione?  
Hermione: I can’t talk to you right now … I am mad at you  
Ron: I love you  
Hermione: Not right now Ronald  
Ron: I have ice cream   
Hermione: Ice cream does not solve everything  
Ron: You are beautiful  
Hermione: Still not helping  
Ron: Can I come in?  
Hermione: The door is not locked  
Ron: Will you talk to me?  
Hermione: What kind of ice cream?  
Ron: Every beautiful, pregnant woman’s favorite ... fudge ripple  
Hermione: Bring two spoons  
Ron: As you wish


End file.
